


Interrogation Game

by PastelandCakes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Exchange gift!, F/M, Interrogation between Rey and Ren, and Ren who just doesn't understand what is going on., and intense stares, with a playful Rey, with hot mind make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelandCakes/pseuds/PastelandCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first he had convinced himself that he could undo this with the Force and had started to feel out the knots in his mind…however there was one thing that did not belong among the rope and knots, something that he had levitated in front of his face and had made his self-control break in one anger filled scream.   A small piece of paper with messy handwriting that said:  </p>
<p>-WILL SEE YOU SOON, REN. WE NEED TO KNOW WHERE STAR BASE IS! IT’S REY!-</p>
<p>---------------------------------<br/>A gift exchange for radiantcerulean! Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation Game

“CURSE IT ALL.” 

His hands were tired from tugging at the horribly made knots. Who knew that shoddy rope and lazy handiwork would actually keep him trapped in here forever. At first he had convinced himself that he could undo this with the Force and had started to feel out the knots in his mind…however there was one thing that did not belong among the rope and knots, something that he had levitated in front of his face and had made his self-control break in one anger filled scream.   

A small piece of paper with messy handwriting that said:  

-WILL SEE YOU SOON, REN. WE NEED TO KNOW WHERE STAR BASE IS! IT’S REY!-

The scavenger…of all the things that had to greet him as he was tied up and waiting for interrogation it had to be a note from her. His head hanged low as he kept tugging at the knots that kept him bound to the chair. At least in Starkiller they had chairs that were actually made for proper extraction of information. 

Ren’s mind drifted to the girl as he kept pulling. He hadn’t seen her in a long time. Most of the information that he had on her was just given in reports and what few pictures they handed him were just a blur of her running or shooting their various StormTroopers. One thing he could make out was the smile on her face as she continuously made fools of all the First Order. From destroying their biggest base to making the Master of the Knights of Ren think about her constantly. 

“Tch.” 

His pulling became harder as he cursed everything in a 10 mile radius. The worse part of thinking about this girl was that whenever he thought hard enough on just how to get her to join the Dark side ,his mind…or maybe a connection between them…would always supply a carefree laugh and a feeling of playfulness bubble up inside of him until it threatened to POP. This..whatever they had made its way into his life so badly that whenever he decided to take his anger out on some poor control panels he would hear a soft voice telling him to ‘breath’. 

Needlessly say many of the Finalizer’s panels were saved because of this voice. 

As he was just about to start repeating the lines of curses his body jumped as the doors of the ‘interrogation’ room opened and let in the one person he was dying to see. 

Ren’s eyes started out from the bottom and worked their way up. Her boots seemed to show that she had seen some trouble and even started some herself. Her pants were not tight but seemed to form her now strong legs. A white undershirt that miraculously stayed that color and finally a jacket that seemed to forget to attach the arms to the rest of the clothing. A smile greeted his line of sight before their eyes finally locked. 

He opened his mouth but, as she always did, she beat him to it. 

“I guess I should say nice to see you too?”   Rey leaned against her staff, a now new double-saber , and pressed her cheek against the familiar metal. She seemed healthier, like she was actually eating now. Her eyes also seemed to cast on a glow that was unfamiliar to him. 

He hated not knowing what it meant. 

“I am guessing you are here to extract the location of our biggest base?”

She shrugged as she kept staring at him, making him feel just as naked as he felt. His mask was Force knows where…

“I guess you could say that. But I wanna talk to you first…I will be getting the location of the base before I leave.” 

Some parts of her cheeks sunk down as she smiled and Ren had never seen something so mesmerizing. By all that was Vader he was losing his mind. Her hair was starting to become like silk to him and all he wanted to do was to bunch it up and pull as he pressed her into the hard metal wall while his lips covered he—

  “If you think you are going to take anything from me then you are gonna have to sit there a lot longer, scavenger.” 

He had put that train of thought on hold to curse her out but something else was keeping it going. 

_She would reciprocate fiercely as his hold tightened, her own hands wrapping around his neck and pulling on his curls. She wouldn’t be kind either. A bite on his lip as she pulled down before letting it go with a teasing grin, all while his hands grabbed at her leg and…_

“I told you I will get it when I leave…but I don’t mind sitting longer.”

_A moan would be heard but quickly eaten up by her as she took the initiative and jumped to wrap both legs around his waist. His hands immediately went to support her as she pressed hard kissed into his jaw, going all the way down to his neck as she looked for a spot to bite._

  It was getting hotter…and harder to breathe. 

“Don’t make me laugh! You will have to kill me before I spit out anything…” 

_Her teeth found his pulse as she bit down, making his hips buck into what was currently in front of him. And what was currently in front of him gave out a happy moan. She sucked softly before licking at her bite with mock sorriness. He was at his limit…if he didn’t find a soft surface to rip whatever she was he was going to—_

Their eyes remained glued to each other as she started walking towards him, his chin tilting up as her smile changed from carefree to teasing. The images were getting clearer and clearer as she cupped his face in her hands, looking at him like she was about to unravel the biggest mystery in the universe. 

She stole what he was thinking. 

A weight fell on his lap as his hands tugged again and again, the images in his head starting to get hotter and hotter as her lips started getting closer and closer. Every wall he had was slipping away as he pushed himself towards her, wishing that their lips would crash and melt together just like in his head…

 His voice was heavy as he whispered her name.   So close…if he could only reach a bit more he would be so close to kissing her…

“…Geonosis…got it.” 

The heat in his lap and lips were ripped away from him as he blinked for a moment, only to watch the girl grab her staff and wave at him.   “Thank you so much, Kylo.” she turned to wave and blow a kiss at his direction. 

“I’ll be back with a reward soon enough~.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for radiantcerulean! Sorry for the late posting I have just been in the hospital all day! 
> 
> And I don't know where this came from...just hope you like it!!!


End file.
